Gravity
by Poisonouslilly
Summary: "Just go!" she shouted, her eyes puffy and red. He stared at her, hoping to see a gleam of forgiveness in her eyes but there wasn't any, just the same empty sadness she had in them the first time he laid eyes on her. He turned and walked out, eyes wide when the reality of the situation hit him. His imprint hated him. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: I'm not Princess Diana

**Rightyo... Well after reading over my last Jacob/OC story, I scrapped the whole thing and started again. **

**I am deeply, deeply sorry to anyone who favourited, followed and so on from the other one but I think this one will be better :) **

* * *

The bushy haired girls eyes opened, fluttering against the bright alarm clock on her beside table. She blinked, adjusting her light blue eyes to the fluorescent green numbers on the screen. She sighed at the sight of the time.

08:30am.

Tossing the blankets off her side, she padded across her room, stretching and standing in front of the mirror. She huffed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes before focusing on the girl before her.

Pale, blue eyes glared back at her almost, sliding down her body as she picked out her physical flaws. She had no pyjama bottoms on, only a pair of underwear so her slightly tan legs were visible to the whole world. Or at least her little collection of teddy bears.

Her large thighs were splattered with pink and white stretch marks, from her inner thigh and up to her hips. She turned and examined them, huffing to see them not even faded. Her curvy outline stretched the full length of her torso, so combining her small waist-line and quite large bosom, she had an hour-glass figure. Thankfully, she had a flat stomach or her insecurities would've grown.

Her frizzy, bushy brown hair framed her face unevenly. Using her hands, she tried to flatten it out but after releasing it, it sprang back into the previous style of "Messy". Her light blue eyes were prominent against her slightly tan skin. A button nose and pouting lips finished her small face.

She turned away from the mirror with a groan and towards her bathroom off to the side of her room.

"Emma! Hurry up, you'll be late for work!" The deep voice of her father boomed from downstairs, causing Emma to roll her eyes at him.

Living with a seventeen year old girl wasn't the easiest, especially without a woman in the house. Ever since her mother passed away two years ago from Lung cancer, she's been different. Not the way she acted, no she was still the same around people - Happy, polite, short tempered… But it's when she thought no one was looking, when she thought she was alone in the room.

Her eyes seemed lifeless, all the time now that her Dad thought about it.

"Dad, you makin' pancakes?" she yelled from upstairs, her voice tired and groggy.

"No time, Emma. We gotta go." He was starting his first day as head of ER in Fork's General Hospital along with Dr. Cullen, one of the most renowned doctors in the country.

Emma came running down the stairs, dressed in loose jeans, a tight, grey tank and a red and blue flannel shirt tossed over it. James smiled at his daughter, tossed her a slice of toast and walked towards the front door.

"Don't be long, we can't be late for our first day." She nodded with a smile, saluting her father as he ran out to his car.

She bit into her toast, grabbed her handbag and ran out the door to the car after her father.

The La Push beach stretched for miles behind their new home. Both moved there after Beth (Emma's mother) died in Seattle, where her husband, Alan Baxter, worked for the majority of his career. He couldn't walk around the same hospital knowing his wife and mother of his child had died there.

So, when he seen Fork's needed a Head of Trauma he moved with Emma to La Push, the Native American reservation where a large, two bedroom house was up for sale. And next to the beach too, which brightened Emma's mood a bit. They even had a small and sandy path towards First Beach.

"What time will you be finished at?" Emma asked, tapping her knees to the tune that played on the radio of her Dads Mercedes. They've always had more than enough money, her Father more of a big spender then herself.

"I dunno, princess. I'll call you though," he promised, smiling and holding out his little finger. She stared at him, a small smile on her face and he could've sworn he saw a sparkle in her sad eyes.

With a roll of her eyes she hooked her own pinky finger around her fathers and shook it. She laughed to herself, shaking her head as she gazed out the window.

"You nervous?" he asked her, turning out of La Push and driving into the main town of Fork's.

"It's a couple of kids, Dad. I'm sure I could handle a preschool with a bunch of old nurses," she smiled, her head still pointed towards the window.

"Ok, ok. Just don't be rude to these ladies, your… humour doesn't exactly go over well with others." She burst out laughing, nodding her head with a shrug.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm not Princess Diana when it comes to people liking me. But I'll try," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, don't forget we're having dinner with your cousins tonight over at Sue's house," her father told her, glancing in her direction, just seconds after recalling their plans with Emma's maternal family members. Sue was her mom's sister. She pursed her lips, thinking it over for a minute.

"Leah and Seth's? Ok, I'll remember," she said just as her Dad pulled into the parking lot of Fork's hospital. She sighed heavily, smiled brightly and climbed out of the car.

Her dad grinned at her, his handsome face wrinkling as he did so. His goofy smile made her laugh as she walked towards the sliding doors of the ancient looking hospital.

* * *

**Also, before I go, sorry to anyone where the last story reminded them alot of "Always Sunny". After reading the first few chapters myself, I felt kinda crappy because they were really, really similar and I apologise from the bottom of my heart to all of you and especially the author of Always Sunny. Terrific writer, story and you should really check it out :) **

**Anyways, please fave/follow/REVIEW what you think of Emma Baxter so far, her backstory, her family and so on. And also, please tell me if she's Mary-sueish at all too you guys because like I'd hate that haha**

**Have a terrific weekend and I hope you guys enjoy this story :) **

**-D**


	2. Chapter 2: Family reunion

"So, Emma, how was your summer?" Sue Clearwater asked across the table, Emma's head peeking up from her dinner and through her thickly rimmed glasses.

"Uhm, fine I suppose. I spent a lot of my time at the hospital though, in the day care," she informed her, smiling slight as she glanced at each different person. Leah sort of glared from across the table, ever since her father died she hasn't exactly been the nicest of girls to be around. Seth was watching her, smiling with interest. The youngest Clearwater had always been Emma's favourite though.

"That's good. And how are you finding the play school in our Hospital?" Sue asked her again. Emma put her fork full of food down, away from her mouth anyway, and smiled again.

"Nice, really nice. Not really any different from the one in Seattle, except they had more up to date toys," she chuckled, recalling the _Rugrats _doll she seen one child playing with.

Sue chuckled and nodded her head, her face wrinkling as she smiled. Alan glanced at his daughter, happy to have her so comfortable around her mother's family. She seemed like she was getting over it.

"Mom, we gotta go," Leah mumbled, looking at her mother.

"Why don't you bring Emma to Emily's? I'm sure she'd love to see her after all these years," Sue suggested, getting an annoyed look from her daughter. Sue raised a suggestive eyebrow at Leah, before she caved.

"Nice, come on Emma," Seth smiled brightly. Emma took one last bite of her over-sized dinner and got up, kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Don't be too late," he reminded her.

x.x.x.x

"I don't have to go, if you don't want me to I mean," Emma said, before shutting the front door of the Clearwater's house. Leah turned to face her, a baggy tee and cut-off shorts adorning her athletic build.

Leah had changed since the last time Emma had seen her, as well as Seth. They both shot up at least a foot taller, even though Emma was pretty tall herself. They both grew some serious muscles as well, more so for Seth who was a skinny little kid only last year.

"It's fine. It's just… We won't be there, we have stuff to do," Leah shrugged, motioning to Seth as well as herself. Emma nodded before glancing up at her older cousin. Leah took a couple more steps towards her, doing something Emma did no expect at all.

She hugged her.

"It's good to see you though, cuz." Emma smiled, burying her face into Leah's short hair. Leah did the same, chuckling when Emma hadn't pulled away. "Alright, that's enough."

"Sorry," Emma smiled sheepishly. She walked towards the car, draping her arm over Seth's shoulders. "How are you Seth? I haven't spoken to you in centuries."

"Fine… Taller. Stronger," he shrugged. Emma rolled her eyes as she climbed into Leah's car, laughing.

"Still as annoying," Leah said bitterly, turning the key, letting the engine roar to life in her father's black pick-up truck. Emma laughed beside her, Seth huffing as the car pulled out of the drive-way.

The ride was quiet, a comfortable silence in the car as the radio hummed a tune.

Leah was already pulling up to Emily's house when the third song ended, Seth already darting out towards the house before Leah could even switch off the engine. Emma laughed and followed.

"Hey Emily!" Seth called, running up the decking steps to the open front-door. Emma could see him plucking a large, blueberry muffin from the top of a mountainous pile. She followed Leah to the door.

"Hey Leah," a group of young men called, too busy to look up as they ate their meals.

"Hi," she said plainly, walking over to the open kitchen and jumping up onto a clean, untouched counter.

Emma looked around the house. Knick-Knacks hung about the room and sat on shelves, most of them themed around their Native American heritage. Small, wooden wolves, medium sized dream catchers, deep red and brown quilts were dotted about the room, adding to it's wood-like décor.

"Guys, this is Emma," Seth announced, taking another bite from a muffin. "Emma, that's Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul." Each one mentioned looked up, stared at Emma and waved awkwardly. "Oh and Emily's in the kitchen." Seth walked over to his cousin, leaning in and whispering, "Don't stare."

"What?" Emma stared at him, confused and freaked out almost. A woman walked in then, only two years older then Emma herself. Gorgeous, black hair fell down her back and shoulders, adding to her dark, russet skin-tone. The only flaw Emma pointed out instantly was the huge, red scars reaching from hairline to chin. They were vivid and obvious against her dark skin, but were healed over completely.

"Oh, hello… Who's this?" she asked, smiling brilliantly at Emma. Emma stared at her blankly, her eyes wide. Emily looked back at her, head turned to the side.

"Emily?" Emma breathed out, smiling slightly. She hadn't seen her best friend in years, not since she was nine or ten. She had changed, Emma noted, greatly. It almost shocked her. Not the scars, no, but her exotic good looks.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Emma grinned happily, walking quickly over to her childhood best friend.

She laughed as Emily squeezed her, grinning wildly, her face covered in Emily's glossy, black hair. Emily laughed as well, pulling away and examining her face.

"It's been ages!" Emily almost yelled, a big grin on her pretty face.

"Do we want to know what's going on?" Embry asked, mouth full of muffin. Leah rolled her eyes each of her cousins, smiling slightly as she remembered how when Emma would visit around the same time Emily would and how close they'd be. It made her smile wider.

"Just a family reunion," Leah said, eyes diverting when she heard a howl from outside.

Each of the boys at the table looked at each other, before standing and running out the front door. Leah sent them a warning glare, which they each nodded understandingly to. Seth followed them, leaving Leah, Emily and Emma to themselves.

"We won't be late, Em." Both Emily and Emma nodded, chuckling to themselves.

"Woah, where you going? I thought we could catch up," Emma said, eyes slowly losing it's happiness as she watched Leah walking out the door.

"Maybe next time," Leah said, staring pointedly at Emily who gave a subtle nod.

"Fine," she shrugged, smiling and waving good-bye to her as Leah skipped down the steps and towards the tree line, vanishing from sight as she followed the boys. "What are they doing anyway?"

"Nothing important," Emily shrugged and took Emma's hand, leading her to the front porch where they both sat down. "So, tell me everything. I haven't heard anyone talk about you since your Mom… you know.."

"Died? Yeah, I know. I understand too…. "Out of sight, out of mind" type thing," Emma mumbled, picking at her nails. She looked up though, smiling at a frowning Emily. "But, after that I graduated a year early since they said I "Exceeded their expectations"… Whatever." They both chuckled, Emily resting her head on her fist that rested on the back of the swinging bench. "Nothing much after that though, not until we moved back here at least… What about you?"

"Well, I moved here…. I'm engaged too," Emily smiled, an awkward smile that made her look down. Emma furrowed her brow, tilting her head to look at her face.

"To who?"

"Sam… Uley," she said slowly. Emma's eyes widened, but she didn't dare say anything. "Leah's okay with it though, I think. She says she is…"

"Yeah, but Leah say's a lot of things," Emma told her, shrugging to herself.

"I know she does… And you don't understand, really."

Emma's brow furrowed even more, her face rippling with confusion and shock. First, she couldn't believe Emily was engaged. And to Sam of all people. Second, she couldn't believe Leah was okay with it. Leah! She had as bad a temper as Emma and when something hurt her, she'd be hateful for a while. A good while, at that.

What were they hiding from her?

* * *

**Helloooo! :) **

**Thank you so much to everyone who favourited and followed the story so soon! And please remember to review! **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter and keep reading :) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Oddballs and questions

Emily and Emma sat there all night, talking and laughing. After not seeing each other for the better part of seven years, you'd have a lot of gossip as well.

"He didn't!" Emily laughed, holding her stomach as she cackled. "I can't believe he did that."

"Yeah I know, he came to the hospital while I was in the Day Care working, get's down on one knee and proposes! I was fifteen!" Emma yelled, still shocked even though that whole thing happened to her. She could remember that silly boy as if he was right in front of him- Big, thick glasses, curly dark hair and pale as a ghost. "He was my best friend, but he didn't really talk to me after I turned down his proposal."

Emily laughed loudly, her eyes occasionally looking at the tree line behind Emma. Noticing this, Emma turned and looked at the same place.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, her brow furrowed as she pushed her glasses bridge of her nose.

Emily shook her head, smiling and standing from the swinging bench on the porch they both sat on. "Come on, we've been out here for hours now. I'll make you something to eat."

It was true, they were out there for hours after Leah and the boys left. It was getting dark, half the sky painted a beautiful orange and pink colour from the setting sun, while the other half was a dark navy, slowly going pitch black over the mountains in the far distance.

Emma nodded with a smile, plucking the glasses from her face, folding them and placing them into the over-sized pocket of her pull-over. Her vision blurred slightly, thanks to her nearsightedness. She could still see Emily though, who teetered around the kitchen making Emma a sandwich she honestly didn't need.

A howl broke out in the woods across from the house, Emma spinning in her chair to look out the door with amazement.

"How are you not afraid all the way out here?" Emma asked absentmindedly, eyes still focused outside at the trees.

Emily shrugged her shoulders in the kitchen, glancing up when she heard voices outside. "They're back early," she thought aloud, forgetting Emma was just across from her.

Emily wished she could tell Emma about the wolves, about how she really got those scars and how it wasn't really a bear but her fiancé's accidental phase into his wolf form. She was sick of the secrets, especially with her oldest summer friend.

"Hey, Em," Sam said- Emma being able to only recognise him at this point- as he walked into the house. He and the other boys were only wearing their cut-off shorts, while Leah was still in her t-shirt and cut off shorts as well. They were all barefoot, though, which Emma thought was odd.

"What's cooking, Emily?" Jared asked happily, skipping into the house behind Sam. The other boys were behind him, pushing and shoving each other jokingly. One boy she didn't recognise had Seth in a headlock, Leah rolling her eyes at them both as she pushed past Paul and Embry. Emma laughed to herself.

"Nothing for _you_," Emily snapped, smiling as she set the plate in front of Emma. It looked delicious, but she wasn't hungry. She took one half for herself, sliding the other with the plate towards Jared.

He beamed at her, taking the hefty sandwich and taking a large, full bite out of it. He grinned at her again, cheeks puffy with food.

"Thanks, Emma," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Emily turned and glared at Emma, who smiled innocently before turning to Leah.

"What were you guys doing?" she asked, curiously smiling at Leah and Jared. They both gave each other glances, Leah shrugging nonchalantly.

"Just… stuff." Emma nodded slightly, sitting back in her chair, her eyes still on Leah.

Seth stumbled in then, the smallest out of the four others that walked in behind him. Embry and Quil were there, along with Paul and another boy her age she hardly recognised.

She hadn't looked at him fully yet, but she knew who he was. That was Jacob Black, another boy she used to hang around with when she would visit. Each time she would come back during the summer she would always forget who he was though until Leah or Emily managed to jog her memory.

He changed. A lot. He was just like the other guys- Toned muscles, black hair, russet skin and dark eyes you could lose yourself in. Those were Emma's favourite thing about him.

_How cliché, _she thought after thinking him over.

"Emma! You're still here," Seth beamed, looking away from Jacob. Emma laughed, leaning back in her chair with a half-eaten sandwich on the table beside her.

"Well, I was hardly going to walk home," she smiled with a roll of her eyes. He nodded, chuckling to himself and sitting at the table, taking her half of the sandwich and taking a bite.

"Jake you know Emma, right?" Seth asked, face puffy with food. Emma made a face of disgust at the sight of talking while eating. It was one of her pet peeves.

Jacob looked away from Paul, who he had been talking to, towards Emma. She looked up from Seth with a smile to the eyes of Jacob Black.

Big brown eyes stared at her, wider than was needed if she was perfectly honest. She furrowed her brow, confused at the blurry image of Jacob in front of her. She needed her glasses, but she despised them.

"Hey Jake, long time no see," she grinned, more then happy to see her friend from long ago. He didn't answer her, just stared.

_Still an oddball_, she thought to herself.

x.x.x.x

Jake stared at her, only her. She was the only one there, the only thing holding him to the ground. He couldn't explain it. He could remember everything, from when they were kids up until this second.

Those pale, blue eyes swallowed him whole. They had him in a tight grasp and they were the only thing holding him place. Everything left him, all his troubles and fears, all his ties to the Earth were nothing now that she was here.

He needed to be with her, beside her and never leave he - Jacob pulled his eyes away after realizing what happened just then.

"I have to go." And he was gone, running towards the tree line out of sight.

He was quick to phase, and quicker as he ran from that house.

_I don't understand, she's practically a stranger_, he thought to himself, trees blurring past him. _No, no this can't be happening! _

"Jake!" he heard, his wolf ears perking at the sound of his brothers calling him. He didn't want them around, he needed to be alone. He didn't want their thoughts invading his mind when he had his own troubles to think about….

Like how he just imprinted on a girl he hasn't seen in nine years.

x.x.x.x

"Well, that was… unexpected?" Emma commented, confusion and shock relevant in her voice. "I didn't… say anything, did I? Because I usually just talk without thinking sometimes."

Sam and Emily looked at each other, worry etched on both their faces. Leah and Jared were watching them, while Embry, Quil and Seth felt the need to follow their friend and help him.

"He'll be fine… He hasn't seen you since his mom passed away, you know?" Emily said softly, smiling at her. "He was just a bit… shocked. We all were when we seen you were back. And for good, too."

"Yeah, well… I hope he's okay," she said, thinking aloud to herself as she stared out the door after him.

x.x.x.x

"Dad, am I working today?" Emma called down the stairs, dressed in old sweats and a baggy t-shirt, finished off with her big glasses. This was her "Sunday best".

"Not today!" he yelled back, frantically packing his briefcase on the dining room table. "Emma, I want you to finish unpacking your room. Your room looks like a bomb hit it."

Emma rolled her eyes, trudging back to her room and shutting the door behind her. She glared at all the boxes, piled high in the right hand corner of her furnished room.

They were mostly filled with clothes, books, knick-knacks and pictures of friends and family. She would have to empty every single one onto the shelves of her room, which, if her calculations were correct, would take…. Well, hours.

She started with the box marked _Pictures. _She dove in, picking out the framed one's first. The biggest was of her and her mom, taken on First Beach not too far from where she was now. Emma was eight and her mom was about thirty-one. Two years away from her first chemo therapy session.

Emma placed that onto her nightstand, right beside her lamp so it would light up whenever it was on. She picked another out, this one of herself and Leah. They were both sitting in the Clearwater's garden, grinning brightly up at the camera. Leah was eight and Emma was six. There was a significant age difference between them, two years and four months, to be precise, but that didn't stop them. Up until Leah turned ten, her and Emily left Emma with Jacob for her last year at La Push. She placed that picture on a shelf on her wall.

She went through ten more framed photos, a couple of which were meant for the living room. Then she moved onto the ones that she sticks to her wall.

There was dozens, more than she expected. She knew she had a lot of pictures from Seattle, but she didn't think it was this many.

She even took longer because she kept looking at each one before placing it up, one of her problems with cleaning her room or unpacking things.

She laughed at the ones from her childhood, her bushy hair was still the same back then. Another one had her with fuzzy hair and braces, topping off her preteen look. She hated herself back then, her looks mostly, mainly because everyone else did.

She found another though, of her and Jacob when they were seven. She covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as she stared at the both of them. Her hair was pulled into a long braid, all the way down her back with bits and pieces poking out from her hairline. Jacob was… different. Scrawny, shorter, cuter and with long hair to his shoulders. Needless to say, they both looked ridiculous. Even more ridiculous because Emma had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her mother catching that exact moment on camera.

Jake's face was as red as a tomato, Emma's eyes wide with happiness. They both had ridiculous faces, embarrassed and shocked ones all mashed into one.

She looked at the picture, sitting with her back against the bed and her brow furrowed. She pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, too as she stared into the eyes of the boy she seen just last night running out on her.

_What's his deal?_ she thought, flicking the picture's corner with her index finger in thought.

What were they all hiding on her?

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out." She jumped up from her seat on the floor, folded the photo up and placed it into her pocket.

She was going to Emily's. And she had questions. Lot's of questions.

* * *

**Wooo! I would've uploaded yesterday but I had school the next day so I had to leave it till tonight.**

**To everyone who Faved/Followed/reviewed... THANKS SO MUCH! :D You don't know how much that means to me!**

**Please, keep reading and sending feedback about the story. I take all types of criticism. **

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVE! **

**-D**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't be a stranger

**Allo Allo! Sorry, I had this on hiatus but I came back to it and was like, "Oh, hey! I remember you! I liked you... Emma. Yeah! Woo" **

**So yeah, I'm back. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, only Emma and her family. **

* * *

Emma pulled into the driveway of Emily's house, driving her dad's rented van he got for the move from Seattle. It hummed as she turned it off, the door slamming shut behind her with a bang.

She was still in her sweats, but now with a hoodie covering her baggy-tee. Her regularly puffy hair was in a high ponytail, it swinging left and right as she jumped up the stairs, two steps at a time.

The door was open, of course, since Emily never closed it. Emma peeked inside as she made it onto the porch, waving at the boys who waved to her from the kitchen table.

Embry, Quil and Jared all sat around the table, chatting and laughing to one another as Emma made her way inside.

"Hey Emma," they said simultaneously, impatiently waiting for Emily to finish baking the muffins in the kitchen.

"Hey, Em! I didn't know you were coming by," Emily smiled, placing a mountainous plate of muffins onto the dining table. The boys lunged for one, Emily slapping their hands away with a scowl. "Ladies first, guys."

Emma chuckled, leaned against the back of the couch and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm good." Emily nodded, smiling as she turned back to the kitchen behind her. Emma followed.

"Hey, listen… I just wanted to ask you how Jake was. He seemed pretty freaked out the other night," Emma said, almost whispering. Emily was cleaning the counters, wiping the mess she made from the muffins off and leaving it gleaming again. She had her lips pursed in thought before she turned to Emma again.

"He's fine, really. He just hasn't seen you since… Well, forever I suppose," Emily sighed, folding her arms and leaning against the counter across from Emma. "We were all a little shocked. Since your mom died we thought you'd never come back here…"

"My Dad doesn't want us forgetting… And Mom died in our hospital, he was working just downstairs when she died," Emma mumbled, picking at her nails as she remembered. The image was so clear in her mind…. Her mother pale and hairless, weak and immobile almost… She shuddered. "I was with her, thank God. My Dad would've went crazy if he thought no one was with her." She smiled a little, thinking over the love each of her parents had for each other. It was crazy love, the type that if they were to have an argument they would start laughing and completely forget why they argued in the first place. They were just like teenagers, madly and stupidly in love with each other.

Emily smiled at Emma, happy to see she was smiling herself. "We miss her, but somehow I think being back here makes it better. I can't explain it, we're just happier here than we were in Seattle without her." Emma shrugged, folding her hands in the two pockets of her hoodie. She looked at Emily, who smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad you're back. And I'm sorry about your mom, I can't believe I didn't go to the funeral," Emily sighed, leaning her hands against the kitchen counter, shaking her head. Emma waved her hand, stopping Emily as she mumbled apologies.

"Shut up, will you? We didn't go back after she was diagnosed, heck half of you guys didn't even know about it," Emma laughed, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood. Emily nodded slowly, looking back at Emma and smiling at her again.

"Don't worry about Jake, okay? He's been going through a lot of bullshit with this girl and it's just a bit stupid," Emily laughed. Emma nodded slowly, peeking out from behind the side of the kitchen to look out the front door.

An engine was cut off as Jacob rolled into the driveway, with a girl Emma didn't recognise riding on it behind him. Emma watched curiously as they both made there way into the house, the girl's hands hidden in her coat pockets and straight brunette hair hiding a substantial amount of her face.

Emma leaned against the counter in the kitchen, picking at her nails before turning back to Emily. "I guess that's my cue to leave." She smiled a goodbye and turned her back to her friend, smiling to the other guys who seemed to have an almost look of pure terror on there faces.

"Bella," Embry muttered, the less terrified of the two at the table.

"Who?" Oh, wait. Was _this _the girl Emily was talking about? She didn't seem all that special, in Emma's opinion. Plain brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, casual clothes. The girl seemed pretty average to her. What sort of bullshit can she put him through?

"Hey Bella," Seth smiled, waving from the porch steps. All the other boys walked out then, politely greeting her from the porch. Emma peered over their shoulders before they all stepped out of the way to let her in, Jacob following closely behind her.

"Hey there, Bella," Emily grinned, hugging the girl tightly. "We thought we'd never see you around here." They both laughed awkwardly, the paler girl glancing at Emma.

_Too late to ditch now, _Emma thought bitterly. She looked at Jacob, who glanced in between the both of them, focusing mainly on Emma. She tilted her head a bit to the side, furrowing her brow.

"Oh, wow Emily… Is that fried chicken?" Emma asked loudly, trying eagerly to remove herself from the room. Emily looked over her shoulder at her friend, noting the desperation in the young girls eyes.

"Yeah, in the kitchen…" Emma turned on her heel and started towards the kitchen. "Hey, Jake? Give her a hand, would you?" She could feel Emily's smirk in her words. Emma paused a moment, but continued ahead, vowing to slap her a bit when everyone was gone.

She heard him walk in, but she opened the fridge just as he entered. Her attention solely on the contents of the fridge, she jumped when he spoke suddenly.

"Uh, hey, Em. Sorry I didn't say… uh, hey," he said finally. She bit her lip, containing her need to give him a long needed hug and ruffle his now short hair like she used to do years before.

"Apple juice or a soda?" she asked, ignoring his previous apology. She stood up and rolled the soda can in her hand gently. "Yeah, soda."

He was shocked almost, completely took by surprise at her reaction. She looked at him, unclipped her can and took a sip.

"How have you been?" she asked quickly. "You seemed a little shocked to have seen me."

"Uh, yeah, I was." _You have no idea, _he thought.

"You know the "Uh's" and "ah's" aren't really necessary. Why are you being so weird?" she laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time. She was always better around her old friends. Oh, she missed them.

"Uh…"

"Ugh, you really haven't changed much have you?" Emma placed her can on the counter in exasperation. "Well, how've you been?" She smiled at him, and he seemed to ease up a bit.

He continued to stare at her. He couldn't stop in all honesty. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he stepped into Emily's only moments ago, even with Bella right beside him. He just couldn't help himself. He should've tried to stay away longer, maybe- Hopefully- it would wear off in time. He wasn't even meant to imprint on Emma!

"Well?" That snapped him out of his trance. She had her hand on her cocked hip and was smiling at him, amused at his dazed expression. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I'm.. Sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you yesterday. It's just uh… I haven't seen you. In years. And I didn't even know you were coming back. It was really unexpected-" He was mumbling at this point. She was looking at him with wide and confused eyes. "I just… It's good to see you."

She smiled then and stepped towards him, opening her arms to hug him which he reciprocated without even thinking. She felt amazing in his arms, he didn't want to let her go. He could've stayed like that forever.

"Um, Jake?" A voice behind him called. He knew who it was, he didn't even have to turn around see.

Emma pulled out of his arms and smiled at him. She stepped around him, faced the girl who they called Bella, and nodded in greeting.

"Uh, hey. I'm Bella, Jake's friend," she said, with an odd, stressed smile. Emma's brow furrowed for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Emma, also Jakes friend from years ago," she chuckled. They both stood there, Bella saying nothing except letting her eyes divert now and then to Jacob. Emma could sense it getting awkward. "Well, I'll leave then. I'll see you around, Jake. Don't be a stranger."

* * *

He watched her leave, with one last smile in his direction. Her eyes were different though. He remembered them from when they were kids, bright and full of life. But now they seemed, for lack of a better word, dead. Like that life was sucked right out of them.

"Jake? Are we going?" Bella asked, pointing her pocketed hands towards the door. He nodded slowly and turned to Emily.

"Tell Sam I'll be back later," he said to her, who smiled in return. Emily folded the kitchen towel that was in her hand over Jared's chair, where he sat finishing off his second muffin.

"We're going for a run tonight, Jake. Don't be late again," Embry warned, glancing towards Bella who had began to fidget impatiently.

Jacob nodded slightly, silently and led Bella out the door.

"Who was that girl in the kitchen?" Bella asked as she climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, like he didn't know what she was talking about. But Bella knew everything about him, heck she loved him, and she knew when something was bothering him. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Just an old friend," he mumbled, fixed the helmet on his head and revved the engine to life. Bella bit her lip in thought, decided not to press him anymore and said no more on the subject.

* * *

"Hey! Dad?" Emma called as she entered the house. Loud music blared from the living room that adjoined the dining room towards the back of the house. That led off into the kitchen and then back to the hallway where Emma stood at the front door. "I swear he's worse than me."

Her dad was on the floor, boxes strewn around him, both empty and full. He was banging his head to Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody', completely unaware of Emma creeping up behind him.

She pulled a face, a horrible face with a double chin and her eyes crooked, waiting for her dad to turn and face her.

"Jesus, Emma! You could've given me a heart attack!" he yelled, after he jumped four feet in the air. Emma had doubled over in laughter, using the coffee table to stop her from falling as she gasped for breath in between laughs. "Oh god, you have the worst laugh." She was snorting and wheezing at this point, the look of pure terror on her father's face replaying in her mind.

"Oh, dad your face!" He was rolling his eyes and had returned to his previous work before, picking out pictures and knick- knacks from the boxes and placing them in the rightful places. "I'm sorry, don't be annoyed," Emma laughed, pinching her nose to stop her snorting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Help me with these will you? And I seen your room. It's worse than it was before!" Emma winced, remembering how annoyed her father had been over her room this morning.

"Yeah, I had to go see Emily. Emergency with the…. Muffins she was baking." _That'll fool him, _Emma thought sarcastically. She was fiddling with the picture in her pocket, the one of her and Jacob as kids.

"Muffins? Emma, not to brag, but I'm one of the best doctors in this country. Certificates from fancy guys in suits don't lie, so I'm not stupid," he said pointedly, looking down his nose at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I went to her house to see Jake. Do you remember him? Billy Black's kid," she babbled quickly, taking the picture out and showing it to her father. He nodded. "Well, he was acting weird last night and I went to go see how he was. He seemed a little freaked to have seen me."

"Well, it has been a long time. And when your mom died, everyone we knew here reacted differently. Sue, well she was obviously the worst and Leah too. They were heartbroken, especially since they didn't make the funeral because of your uncle's heart attack before his fatal one," he explained. Emma nodded slowly, and placed her glasses on her nose as she stared longingly at a silver-framed picture of her mother.

The woman looked like her sister, Sue and Emma and Leah took after both of them. Some people thought Emma and Leah were sisters sometimes when they were younger. Her mother's deep brown eyes were very different to Emma's bright blue ones she got from her father and her slightly paler skin from him too. Her mother's copper-coloured skin and deep, dark hair were all from her native american heritage. They each had identical features, though.

Maybe that's why they all reacted oddly to her. She reminded them too much of her mother.

"She was pretty though," Emma smiled, holding it up for her dad to see.

"Your mom was amazing," he said, the biggest and stupidest grin on his face as he stared down at the woman who was looking away shyly from the camera. "Damn, I miss her."

* * *

Large paws pummelled the ground the ran on, kicking up a pile of dirt after each pound they took through the trees. The sound was thunderous, shaking the ground as they each ran in their large pack.

Jacob was second, just behind Sam who barked commands at his brothers.

They made it to a clearing, so far off the beaten track that it would take days trying to find it. All the wolves stopped, forming a semi-circle around Jacob with Sam facing them all.

Leah- The grey furred and smaller wolf of the pack- growled angrily at Jacob who turned his head to glare at her.

'_You know why we're here, Jacob,' _Sam thought, knowing his brothers could hear the same due to their connection.

Jacob snarled at his leader, his fangs baring at each of his pack members who growled in return. Seth took a step forward, thinking he could talk some sense into him. _'Jake, she deserves to know! You can't keep this from Emma.'_

'_You don't even know what you're talking about, Seth. Stay out of this,' _Jake growled to the youngest wolf. Seth lowered his head, his ears drooping down and backing away from him.

'_Seth's right, stop being an idiot and tell her! You imprinted on her, but if you don't tell her then we will!' _Leah barked, jumping forward and circling him to stand in front of Jake.

'_Enough, Leah!' _Sam commanded, stepping towards Leah and Jacob. Leah growled one last time at Jacob before moving aside to let Sam through_. _

'_You can't break this, Jake. You know you can't. Stop following after that leech lover, Bella, and get to know Emma again,' _Paul shouted from behind him. Jacob's blood boiled and he jumped onto Paul's back, biting his ear.

'_ENOUGH!' _Sam roared, breaking up the two struggling wolves. Paul shook off his fur, Jake doing the same after their fight in the dirt._ 'Jacob, you need to make a decision. You either tell her or we do. It won't go away! You can't fight this!'_

'_Watch me!' _The light brown wolf barked at the alpha, turned around quickly and vanished through the trees. His mind filling with shouts and commands. He ignored them, and ran as quick as his paws would carry him.

All the while, those pale, _dead_, blue eyes continued to haunt him.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful readers! I hope this was a good chapter, especially after that long wait. **

**Do you like the way she interacts with Jacob? With the other characters? **

**Let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome with open arms and a cuppa tea so don't be shy to help me in anyway with my writing. **

**Tell me all the problems you see with this story, please. And if you don't like it, you can still review saying why and then I could improve that way! **

**_REPLIES!:_  
**

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far :D Please, keep reading. I hope you liked this chapter! Any problems or if you just liked it then let me know! :D x

**d112hpfan: **I'm glad you liked the beginning :) I'll try and keep it updated, but as you may have noticed I'm not that great at deadlines so... But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D x

**Roc2Roll: **Wow, thank you! I'm glad you love it! :D I love you, sir/Ma'am! haha I hope you liked this chapter as well :D

**Fellowship of Avengers: **You leave very cryptic reviews, reviewer but thank you none the less! I'm glad you find it interesting, too. And yes, Seth is indeed the cutiest wolf around! :D I hope you liked this chapter x

**And thank you everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! It means alot and really keeps me writing this. It let's me know all my typing is for nothing and that people enjoy my writing style and yada, yada, yada haha :D **

**REVIEW! FAVE! FOLLOW! :D**

**-D**


End file.
